hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Showstopper
The Showstopper is the first present-day mission in HITMAN™. It is unlocked after completing the prologue mission "The Final Test". Your objective is to assassinate Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis. Briefing "Good evening, 47. Your destination is the Paris fashion show by Sanguine, one of Europe's leading couture brands. Your targets are Samguine owner Viktor Novikov, a former oligarch turned fashion mogul, and his partner Dalia Margolis, a retired supermodel. An iconic power couple on the glabal fashion scene, and two of the most dangerous people in the world. Novikov and Margolis are in fact the ringleaders of IAGO, an enigmatic spy ring that deals in the global elite's most valuable secrets. Unscrupulous and opportunistic, IAGO has caused disastrous security leaks all over the globe. When Crimean separatists caused a deadly meltdown at the Odessa nuclear power plant, IAGO gave them access to the plant's security network. And when the Delgardo drug cartel shot down the plane of President Hermandez and his family, IAGO provided the classified flight plans. Now Novikov and Margolis have obtained a NOC list of British undercover agents, which they plan to sell at a secret IAGO auction during the Sanguine show. So, our client, MI6, needs us to stop the ringleaders before the NOC list ends up in the wrong hands. The Sanguine show will be swarming with security, and Viktor Novikov will be the focus or everyone's attention. But despite his posturing, he is merely the moneyman. The real target is Dalia Margolis, beautiful and brilliant. She is a master manipulator and the true brains behind IAGO. Two targets. A highly public event. '' At first glance, an impossible task. Then again, I do know how you love a challenge. ''I will leave you to prepare." :Diana Burnwood Targets Weapons Firearms * Bartoli 75R (Pistol) * Fusil G2 (Assault Rifle) * HX-10 (SMG) Melee Weapons * Battle Axe (Lethal, Non-Concealable) * Bust (Non-lethal, Concealable) * Cleaver (Lethal, Concealable) * Crowbar (Non-lethal, Concealable) * Explosive Propane Flask * Fire Axe (Lethal, Non-Concealable) * Fire Extinguisher * Fire Poker (Non-lethal, Non-Concealable) * Hammer (Non-lethal, Concealable) * Hatchet (Lethal, Non-Concealable) * Golf Club (Non-lethal, Non-Concealable) * Kitchen Knife (Lethal, Concealable) * Lead Pipe (Non-lethal, Concealable) * Letter Opener (Lethal, Concealable) * Police Baton (Non-lethal, Concealable) * Saber (Lethal, Non-Concealable) * Scissors (Lethal, Concealable) * Screwdriver (Lethal, Concealable) * Wrench (Non-lethal, Concealable) Tools * Boat Key * Bodyguard's Phone * Camera Lens * Coins * Cyanide * Emetic Rat Poison * Fireworks Remote * IAGO Invitation * Kruger's Phone * Laptop Dongle * Palace Master Key * Portable Radio (Non-Concealable) * Remote Explosive Disguises Challenges :See article The Showstopper; Challenges Guide Intel Map HitmanTMMap00.JPG|Basement + Docks HitmanTMMap02.JPG|Garden + Ground floor HitmanTMMap01.JPG|First floor HitmanTMMap03.JPG|Second floor Opportunities Mastery Starting Locations *Palace Garden *Pile-Driver Barge *Attic *Undercover in Kitchen (Palace Staff) *Undercover in Locker Room (Chef) *Undercover at Iago Auction (Mr. Reaper) *Undercover in AV Center (Tech Crew) *Undercover in Dressing Area (Stylist) *Main Entrance Smuggled Item Locations *Toilet Cistern (Small Agency Pickup) *Newspapers (Small Agency Pickup) *Pantry (Small Agency Pickup) *Empty Attic Room (Large Agency Pickup) *Shed (Large Agency Pickup) *Basement Stairwell (Large Agency Pickup) *Logistics Trailer (Large Agency Pickup) Items ... Weapons ... Category:HITMAN™ missions